The New Battle for King!
by Dr. Rito Love
Summary: Mamodo have once again been sent down to earth to compete for the next Mamdod King! Three in particular, Hybro, Perry, and Ka have been spotted by the watchful eye of Mistress Elizabeth and her two Mamodo Kane and Gin. How will they turn out? WHo will win


A boy around fourteen was walking the streets that night. He had the most unusual appearance; he was wrapped in bandages from head to toe. Literally, he was a mummy- a fourteen year old mummy. His skin was the peutrid shade of a pale yellow like his eyes. On his back, he carried an object like a backpack; a sand-yellow colored book.

A young thirteen year-old boy was pacing the streets in front of a large three-story tan house. This was where he was supposed to be. He looked up at one of the windows. He'd need to find a way inside the building. He needn't worry about being seen "breaking in". His black hair and clothing made it hard to see him at night.

But then again, a break in isn't like this boy at all.

He'd rather wait until dawn and see other options besides this house. He sighed and leaned against a street light. He slid down, falling on his bottom and drifted to sleep clutching a book.

A boy was running down the streets. He had to hide… fast. An unspeakable fate would follow if he was to be caught. He turned a sharp corner and almost fell.

There! A window that was carelessly open! It would serve as a good hiding spot for the time being. Perhaps he'd find his partner in that window. He recklessly hoped into the window. Safe, for now. He looked at his surroundings in the dark. He "gently" slammed the window shut, and looked around.

A couch, two armchairs, a T.V., and three hallways that lead to different rooms.

He settled down on the couch. He lay down and thought about what he'd do in the morning.

If this house was home to a human, he'd stay and get a partner.

If it was abandoned, he'd leave.

He sneaked around the apartment trying not to bump into walls too much. He opened a door. Oh, it's a bathroom. He opened the next door. There, a big brute under covers. From a distance, it looked like a big lump under covers.

Yes, he'd stay.

-CHAPTER ONE-

He woke in the morning on the couch were he slept. He looked around the dimly lit room. He could see that the furniture was a green and dark red plaid. He sat up. He wore a blue school boy's uniform and an equally blue blazer. Standing up, the boy grabbed the blue book that he was sitting on. He walked back to the room that the big loaf slept.

Still sleeping, as predicted.

He walked up to him so that be could hear his breathes.

He raised the book over his head.

BAM!

He slammed it onto the loaf's torso. This resulted in the loaf basically spazzing out in his own bed from the unexpected shot.

"Haah, I'm up, mom."

The man said in a deep, but sleepy voice. He had dark brown hair, and a wide face with green eyes. He looked up at the boy.

"Hey… who are you… and how did you get in my room..?"

The boy laughed. "This is great!" He thought.

"I'm Perry, and you're Mitsuru, my new master."

The mummy boy was still walking the early streets. There were some people also walking on the streets, but not like him. Sure, they were dressed like hobos, but they weren't in mummy rags like him.

His belly grumbled with hunger. He looked left and right for a small meal- anything would do. He walked towards a garbage can when all of a sudden, he smelled something.

Something delicious.

He took in the sent.

Oh, of course.

"FISH!"

The boy changed his course and walked in the direction of the smell of the fish- salmon to be exact. It leads him to a small room built with Plexiglas and metal supports.

A greenhouse.

He studied the room. It would be a synch to get in and seize the fish. He found a door leading inside and waltzed in.

The boy had never seen so many plant's in one place in his young life.

Oh, there it is!

There was a salmon sandwich on rye bread just sitting there on a tray- waiting for him to come and take it away. He casually walked over to the tray and was about to pick it up.

"THAT'S MINE!"

The boy received a slap across the face from a tall woman around sixteen with light red hair. The boy rubbed his cheek. "Gah, this lady can sure use bitch-slap." He murmured.

"What was that, boy?"

He sat up.

"That was unnecessary. It's just a sandwich, lady." He said. His voice was scratchy with true age.

They studied each other for a minute.

"What's this, some kind of joke? Why is he dressed like a mummy?" She thought.

"Gah… her chest is huge…" He thought.

The lady made the first move.

"Why are you dressed like a mummy?"

"Why do you have such big boobs?"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

The boy received yet another slap across the face.

"Ow! Would you stop it with all the slapping?"

The thirteen year old awoke his back resting on a streetlight. His stood up and brushed off his bottom. Time to confront the human that lived there. He knocked on the door.

No response.

He knocked harder.

Still nothing.

Then, he noticed a yellow button and pushed it. There was a large chime of bells greeting on contact.

He pushed it again. Yet, another chime of bells followed.

"COMMMMMIIIING!" Came a faint voice from behind the door.

In less then a split second, a tall man in a white tuxedo rushed to the door.

"Hello..?" he said, looking directly over the boy.

"Hello-" he noticed the short boy.

"Oh, my bad, i'm just so tall that I often…"

He stopped himself, staring at the boy. He mouthed "oh my word". He bent down to match his height; five foot.

"What is your name, boy?" he asked in a serious expression.

"My name is Hybro, and I request your-"

"OH MY GOD! HYBRO? THAT'S A WONDERFUL NAME! MY NAME IS YUKIO AND WE'LL BE BEST FRIENDS FOR EVER- BFFE'S! AHAHAHAH!" Yukio exclaimed squeezing the remaining life out of Hybro. He tried to get a breath in this coil he was trapped in. Yukio turned around and walked into the house.

"Let us he acquainted over a freshly brewed cup of tea, yes?"

That's all for chapter one! Please review if you like!

Now enjoy this extra!

CHARACTER BIOGRAPHY: Hybro.

Hybro is a short thirteen year old boy who can be shy at times, and incredibly violent at others. He wears a black sweater with a swirl design in the middle, black jeans and shoes. He has black hair, and a ring in his eye replacing the pupil. He speaks in a low, quiet voice that get's difficult to hear at times, but that's usually when you don't want to know what he IS saying. When he was in the mamodo world, he was generally disrespected for being a gothic mamodo. His main group of friends were people who also had issues, and/or accepted him being Goth. He's actually one of the nicest people if you catch him in the right mood. His parents generally weren't around too much, creating his need for attention which resourced him to "Gothing" himself to attract attention at school and outside, although it majorly backfired on him.


End file.
